Ancient Evil Returns
by lonebloodredwolf
Summary: Kim and Ron meet a new guy named Blake, who may be a link between the past and the present


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any other character of the show. Blake and Vilore are both my creations.

Chapter 1

The Meeting

* * *

Two months have past since the Lowardian Invasion, that threatened to destroy the world, was defeated.

On a cool July night, long-time best friends and boyfriend/girlfriend Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible sat at their original booth at Bueno Nacho. Ron, who two months ago was finally able to gain control of his Mystical Monkey Powers, came back with his and Kim's food. Teen sensation Kim Possible, who was at the moment reading a book she found at the library on her family history, looked over the book and just smiled.

"What?" Ron said raising an eyebrow with a grin on his face

"Nothing"

With that Kim leaned over the table and gave Ron a small kiss and went back to her reading.

A couple minutes passed with Ron and Rufus eating a naco and Kim eating a regular taco when Kim read something that really interested her.

"Hey Ron, listen to this:

_Over a millennia ago, two heroes saved the world from what many would say, the ultimate evil. Heroes, Samantha Possible and Michael Stoppable, defeated the lord of darkness, Seth Bladeworth, or as he liked to be called, Vilore. The heroes went to fight Vilore as he planned, not to rule the world, but to destroy it. Even with Possible's abilities and Stoppable's ancient powers, they could not defeat him. It wasn't until Possible used the power Vilore planned to destroy the world with, that the evil was put to rest. Afterwards, Samantha and Michael went back to living their normal lives, or as normal as it got for them, with their families and friends. Since then, the world has seen only minor villains compared to what once terrorized it._"

"Wow, looks like a lot of our ancestors were crime fighters and saved the world a number of times."

"Yeah but there's one good difference." Kim said.

"What's that?"

"None of our ancestors got together with each other, they were just friends."

Ron looked at her with confusion. "Why's that good?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this without people considering it to be incest."

Kim again leaned over the table and her and Ron embraced in a passionate kiss. "Aww," Rufus said as he watched his two humans kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Ron, still in the passionate part of his mind, could only say one thing,

"Booyah!"

* * *

Kim and Ron got up from their booth hand in hand, smiling to themselves, loving every minute they spent together.

"Well it's almost 7, wanna go see a movie, Bricks of Fury "I" "V" is out." Ron said.

Kim looked at him with a slight smirk, "You still don't understand roman numerals do you? "I" "V" is 4. And I guess, I have nothing else planned but to spend my time with you." She gave him a quick but loving kiss.

"Booyah, I can't wait to see what happens this ti…ow!

Just as Ron pushed open the door to Bueno Nacho, the door felt like it hit something, Ron ran into it and fell backwards.

"Ron, are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Kim heard a groan on the other side of the door.

"I think you may of hit someone." She said helping Ron up.

Kim opened the door slightly and looked down to see a young man that looked about Kim and Ron's age. He had black hair, a mustache/goatee, and looked hispanic.

"Aww man that's gonna leave a mark." He said rubbing his forhead.

"Oh I'm sorry about that man." Ron said offering the young man his hand.

"Ehh don't worry about it, I'm ok."

"Well we really are sorry." Kim said with a little distress in her voice.

"And I said I'm ok." The young man said with a slight chuckle.

"Ok, well my name is Kim Possible." She said reaching her hand out.

"And I'm Ron Stoppable." Ron said reaching his hand out as well.

At that moment, Rufus decided to pop his head out of Ron's pocket and offer his paw too, "Rufus," he said.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking both of their hands and Rufus's too, "My name's Blake, Blake Rollins. I'm new around here. My family and I just moved here from Boston yesterday."

"Oh well, we were about to go see a movie, but I think we can reschedule the movie date and take some time to show you around," Kim said. Ron, although hesitant, also agreed.

"That would be great but I wouldn't want to ruin your night, and besides I gotta get home to watch my sister. So do you think ya can show me around sometime tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure man." Ron said.

"Thanks, should we meet at, (he looked up to read the sign) Bueno Nacho, say around 1?"

Rufus, who just heard his favorite restaurant, poked his head out of Ron's pocket again and nodded his head vigorously

"Well I think my little buddy here just answered for us, so Bueno Nacho at 1." Ron said.

"Sounds good to me." Kim said with a smile on her face

"hehe, ok and like I said, sorry."

"No big. We know what you go through being the older sibling," Kim said taking Ron's hand into hers.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna like it here. You guys seem like really great people."

"Thanks." Kim and Ron said in unison.

"ok well, see ya guys tomorrow." Blake said as he sprinted down the sidewalk

About halfway back to his house, Blake decided to walk the rest of the way. As he turned the corner to his street, he heard something that gave him chills, a laugh that sounded pure evil.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Blake looked around, only to see that he was completely alone.

TO BE CONTINUED……

* * *


End file.
